


The Devil Himself

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-08
Updated: 2010-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post 3.11 "Friendly Fire"'; Michael's face-off with Vega and alliance with Omar has become fuel for local folklore</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Himself

**Author's Note:**

> For the 100-tales prompt #081 Risk

This happened just last year, when I was six and three quarters and now I'm seven and a half. I know it's true, because my best friend, Ana, her uncle is the brother of one of the men who works with Omar.

Once, there were some bad people and their leader was called Vega and they tried to hurt Omar and Omar's friends. Omar protects us, because he loves children and his people and our neighbourhood.

Then the Devil came to town. He was pale skinned and tall, like a tree. He wore clothes that were black as coal and as red as hot coals and when he was angry, his eyes flickered into flame.

The Devil had only to snap his fingers and cars and buildings would explode! Ana's uncle saw a car explode and said he knew it was the work of the unholy one. The Devil had come for one of his own, a bad man named Rincon. He wanted Omar to find Rincon, because the Devil has only so much power here on Earth.

The Devil let himself be put in handcuffs and Omar took him to see Vega, who was friends with Rincon – but the Devil snapped his handcuffs and BOOM and everyone was afraid. Then the Devil took Rincon away and all our brave men told the evil Vega to go away and he did. Our neighbourhood was safe.

It was a big risk, to make a deal with the Devil, but Omar was brave and it worked out okay, because Omar didn't sign anything in blood or anything and only let evil people be punished.

And that's the true story of how the Devil himself visited our neighbourhood.


End file.
